La mala suerte nos unió
by emizzz94
Summary: Las películas nos enseñan que era el destino quien te presentaba a tu alma gemela, pero en el caso de Tweek y Craig, fue la mala suerte quien los unió. Pareja principal Creek [Craig x Tweek]. Parejas secundarias Bunny y Dip.


**Hola! Cómo están?**

 **Hoy...por fin les traigo lo que les vengo prometiendo desde hace muchísimo tiempo.**

 **Hoy, con ustedes…UN FIC CREEK! OH YEAH! (cañones de confeti)**

 **Hace mucho quería hacer un creek...definitivamente esta es mi OTP de todo SP, y comparte el primer puesto con el USUK de todas mis OTPs favoritas de todos los fandoms a los que sigo (obsesión severa con esas dos).**

 **Este fic está ligeramente basado (casi nada, en realidad) en la película "Just My Luck", donde predomina el concepto de que la suerte puede unir personas (en este caso la mala suerte). Más allá de eso, son completamente diferentes.**

 **La pareja principal es Creek, pero también aparecen como parejas secundarias Bunny (Kenny x Butters) y Dip (Damien x Pip).**

 **Desde ya pido disculpas por cualquier error en la ortografía/puntuación/narración.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Importante: este es un Semi-AU. Tweek y Craig viven en puntas distintas de la ciudad y no van a la misma escuela, por lo que no se conocen. Damien es humano.**

 **Disclaimer: South Park y todos sus personajes no son de mi autoría, por el contrario, la historia si es mía.**

Las vidas de Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak estuvieron ligadas desde mucho tiempo antes que ellos lo pudieran notar. Su primer encuentro se dio en su tierna infancia, cuando ambos sólo contaban con 5 años de edad.

Todo comenzó cuando un joven Craig se encontraba jugando en el arenero de su plaza favorita. Había logrado crear el más grande castillo de arena de todos los tiempos, o por lo menos esa era la perspectiva de un niño de 5 años. Estaba contemplando su magnífica construcción, cuando de la nada, apareció una pelota destruyendo el castillo y los primeros sueños de Craig. Éste al ver su obra destruida, empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos los peores insultos que se sabía, que para ser un infante eran bastantes.

El dueño del susodicho juguete, no era otro que Tweek, quien estaba decidido de buscar su balón y disculparse, pero al ver el enfado del pelinegro, llegó a la conclusión de que eso no era un niño sino un enviado de Satán; luego de eso, tomó la inteligente decisión de darse media vuelta e ir corriendo en busca de su madre.

Con este acontecimiento comienza nuestra historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres años más tarde, con el suceso ya olvidado por ambos niños, un joven Craig se encontraba de compras acompañando a su madre.

El niño estaba apoyado en la baranda del primer piso del centro comercial, completamente aburrido, mientras esperaba que su madre saliera del local en el cual se encontraba. Él sólo quería volver a su casa para ver una maratón de dibujos animados; le dolían los pies y hacía mucho tiempo que su chicle había perdido el sabor.

Contemplaba distraídamente como las personas caminaban debajo suyo sin prestar atención al hastiado niño mientras que éste, aprovechando que no estaba Laura para retarlo, mascaba la golosina de la peor forma posible.

Mala idea.

De un minuto a otro, pudo ver como su golosina caía y se pegaba a la cabellera de un niño rubio. Craig, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, se alejó de la baranda y buscó a su madre como si nada hubiera pasado.

El pequeño Tweek se daría cuenta del chicle en su cabello recién al volver a su casa.

No quedaba de otra, había que rapar, dictaminó su padre. En ese año, el rubiecito saldría en la foto escolar con la cabeza pelada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A los 11, un Tweek pre-adolescente se encontraba haciendo fila con su mejor amigo Butters para entrar a ver la nueva película de Terrance y Phillip "Más gaseosos que nunca: La Revolución", donde se supondría que sería revelado un nuevo personaje crucial para la serie.

Tanto él como Butters esperaban ansiosos para entrar a la sala, durante el mes pasado, sus charlas solo eran conjeturas sobre quien sería ese nuevo personaje; había ahorrado dinero para pagarse la entrada sin la ayuda de sus padres. Nada podía arruinar ese día.

Excepto cierto pelinegro que justo en ese momento salía de la función anterior.

-Hasta yo debo confesar que no me esperaba que revelaran que Terrance tenía un hermano gemelo perdido.

Ante semejante spoiler dicho con una particular voz nasal, que por azares del destino, solo fue escuchado por los oídos del rubio, Tweek no vio de otra que liberar su frustración golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡SALCHICHAS! ¡TWEEK!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tiempo más tarde, nos encontramos con un Craig de 13 años que se encontraba de camino a su instituto, llevando entre sus manos su proyecto escolar.

Debemos aclarar un punto, Craig Tucker no era bueno en los estudios. No es que sea idiota...solo no le interesaban. Sus notas estaban MUY lejos de ser buenas. Esta era su última oportunidad para aprobar el curso y no tener que ir a las recuperaciones de verano.

Como fanático de la astronomía que era, había elegido realizar un modelo a escala de la atmósfera de Saturno. Craig había puesto todo su empeño esas dos últimas semanas para crear el mejor proyecto de la historia, oh por Dios, había dejado sangre, sudor y lágrimas en esa mierda. Y no es por presumir, pero de solo mirarla se ponía duro de lo increíble que era.

El pelinegro estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no vio al joven rubio que venía en bicicleta.

-¡GAH! ¡CUIDADO!

Cuando levantó su vista, reaccionó rápidamente y logró esquivar al ciclista en el último segundo.

-¡PERDÓN! -Tweek ni siquiera detuvo su marcha, llegaba tarde a clases.

-Tch, idiota.

Craig estaba por continuar con su camino, cuando justo antes de cruzar la calle, pasó un vehículo a toda velocidad, empapándolo con el agua estancada de lluvias anteriores. Su trabajo había quedado arruinado.

-¡ME CAGO EN MI PUTÍSIMA SUERTE DE MIERDA! -Craig lanzó lo que quedaba de su proyecto al suelo y con fastidio le dio un puñetazo a lo primero que vio. La pared.

Craig Tucker tuvo que pasar su verano en recuperaciones y con la mano enyesada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las vidas de ambos jóvenes siguieron enfrentándose cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Los accidentes más inverosímiles eran su pan de cada día.

Tweek terminó involucrado en una pelea de bandas callejeras, fue hospitalizado por intoxicación al comer una hamburguesa en mal estado y a su baile de graduación tuvo que ir disfrazado de pirata.

Craig no estuvo muy lejos. Pasó una noche en comisaria por exhibicionismo, durante un campamento fue orinado por una mofeta y para su entrega de diplomas tuvo que usar una toga fosforescente.

Y esos fueron algunos de los muchos infortunios que llenaron sus vidas. Ropas manchadas, peleas con vándalos, altercados con transeúntes. Esa era su vida.

Lo que desconocían, era que todos estos percances eran por consecuencia o reacción del otro. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber estado unidos toda su existencia, jamás notaban la presencia del contrario.

Cada uno estaba tan ensimismado en su propia mala suerte que no se tomaban el tiempo de mirar a su alrededor. Con el pasar de los años, ya había llegado a un punto que estaban acostumbrados a sus incidentes diarios.

Ellos solo pensaban que la buena fortuna no era lo suyo.

Pero a pesar de su vida tan accidentada, decidieron tomarla con optimismo. Ninguno podía cambar el hecho de que la mala suerte los seguía, así que solo les quedaba convivir con ella.

Craig decidió combinar sus dos pasiones en la vida, la astrología y los videojuegos. Se unió a una compañía digital que se especializaba en juegos electrónicos con temática espacial. Él formaba parte del equipo de diseño gráfico para crear plataformas cada vez más realistas.

Tweek encontró su escape en la pintura. Desde niño había sufrido de paranoia y graves tics, el arte le había ayudado a canalizar toda esa energía. Su gran imaginación ya no se empeñaba en ver peligros donde no existían, sino que ahora creaba hermosas obras maestras con ayuda de su pincel. Ahora, estaba empezando a tomar fama dentro del mundo artístico.

Al terminar el secundario, ambos decidieron dejar su pequeño pueblo de South Park, pero eso no separó sus caminos, ya que terminaron reencontrándose nuevamente en la gran ciudad de New York.

Y aquí es donde nos ubicamos ahora, 20 años han pasado de ese primer accidente con la pelota y el castillo de arena. Nuestros niños crecieron para convertirse en responsables adultos maduros de 25 años.

-¡¿PERO ERES SUBNORMAL?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO VES POR DONDE VAS?!

-¡NGH! ¡¿PERDÓN?! ¡PERO YO NO FUI EL IDIOTA QUE LE PRESTABA MÁS ATENCIÓN A SU CELULAR QUE MIRAR AL FRENTE!

O quizás sólo les salió más pelo, porque esos dos le dejan lo de madurar a las frutas.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES IDIOTA?!

-¡PREGUNTÁNDOME ESO, SOLO ME CONFIRMAS QUE ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡GAH!

La situación era la siguiente:

Un apurado Tweek había chocado con Craig y derramado su termo de café en el traje del pelinegro. Un Craig distraído había pisoteado la pintura que llevaba Tweek.

-¡GAH! ¡ARRUINASTE MI CUADRO! ¡ME LLEVÓ MÁS DE UN MES EN TERMINARLO!

-PUES CREÉME QUE ASÍ ESTA MUCHO MEJOR.

-¿ARRUINAS MI CUADRO Y ENCIMA LO CRITICAS?

-ASÚMELO NIÑO, AHORA HABLEMOS DE COMO ME PAGARÁS MI TRAJE.

-¿NIÑO? ¡NGH, PARECEMOS DE LA MISMA EDAD!

-SOY MAYOR EN EDAD MENTAL, YO NO SOY EL QUE ESTA GRITANDO EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE.

-¡SI ESTAS GRITANDO!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡GAH! ¡QUE SI!

-¡PÁGAME MI TRAJE!

-¡PÁGAME MI CUADRO!

-Disculpen, voy a tener que pedirles que se calmen.

Cuando el cafeinómano y el fumador se dieron vuelta, se encontraron con un agente de policía que los miraba como si se hubieran escapado del centro de salud mental más cercano.

-¡MIERDA!

-¡GAH! ¡SOY MUY VIRGEN PARA IR A LA CÁRCEL!

Ambos ya habían tenido altercados con la ley antes, por lo que no querían repetir la experiencia. Y como los adultos que eran, salieron corriendo en direcciones expuestas. Eran expertos en escapar de los problemas.

Un nuevo accidente se sumaba a su larga mala racha; pero éste era diferente. Era la primera vez que interactuaban directamente entre ellos. La rutina iba a cambiar de ahora en más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sólo había pasado una semana desde el incidente del policía, pero Tweek todavía lo tenía muy fresco en su memoria. Ese cuadro le había costado muchísimo trabajo, y aunque había logrado ganar más tiempo para rehacerlo, no le estaba gustando como iba quedando. La idea que en un principio le había parecido buena, ya no lo era.

Mientras pensaba en cómo mejorar su obra, ingresaba al metro evitando los codazos, bolsos y pisotones de la gente. Nunca le habían gustado las multitudes, pero con el tiempo había logrado controlarse. Ahora solo sentía un leve fastidio cada vez que se encontraba dentro de una.

Intentaba concentrarse en su cuadro y bloquear el ruido que hacían las miles de personas en ese subterráneo; lo estaba consiguiendo, hasta que sintió una mano acariciando su culo.

Craig Tucker odiaba el metro. Odiaba que las personas se metieran en su espacio personal. Pero no quedaba de otra, aunque no le gustara, esa era la forma más rápida de llegar a su trabajo, evitando el tráfico de la gran ciudad.

Mientras viajaba aferrado al caño por encima de su cabeza, sintió como su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Seguro que era Kenny molestándolo nuevamente con lo asombroso que era su nuevo novio Butters (¿qué nombre era ese?), y aunque quería ignorarlo sabía que sería peor si lo hacía. Contorsionándose logró meter su mano por entre los cuerpos de los pasajeros hasta llegar a su bolsillo delantero, pero en el recorrido, sin querer tocó las nalgas de otra persona.

-¡Oh! Oye, perdón, fue sin quer-

-¿Qué -ngh- crees que estas hacien-

Las miradas verde y azul chocaron, reconociéndose entre sí al instante.

La multitud de gente los obligaba a pegarse más de lo socialmente establecido. Tweek, quien había girado su torso para ver a la persona que lo había manoseado, se quedó estático en esa incómoda posición.

-¡EL IDIOTA DEL CELULAR!

-¡EL SUBNORMAL DEL CAFÉ!

Tanto el rubio como el pelinegro olvidaron donde se encontraban y comenzaron a gritarse.

-¡GAH! ¡A PARTE DE ARRUINAR MI CUADRO ¿AHORA ME QUIERES VIOLAR?!

-¡HEY! ¡YO NO QUIERO VIOLARTE!

-¡ME TOCASTE EL CULO!

-¡ESTABA SACANDO MI CELULAR!

-¿AHORA LE DICEN ASÍ AL PAQUETE?

-¡QUE SEPAS QUE MI PAQUETE ES MÁS GRANDE QUE CUALQUIER CELULAR!

Mientras peleaban, ambos se empezaron a empujar para alejarse del otro. Pero en uno de los empujones de Craig, Tweek perdió el equilibrio. Afortunadamente logró sujetarse. De una chica. Más precisamente, del pecho de una chica.

La chica miró su pecho y lentamente siguió el recorrido del brazo hasta alzar completamente la vista para ver la cara super sonrojada de Tweek.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡VIOLADOR!

-¡JESUCRISTO! -Tweek retiró la mano rápidamente, logrando darle con el codo a Craig en la frente. Éste, ante el dolor, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole un cabezazo a otro hombre detrás suyo- ¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN!

-¡HEY, IDIOTA ¿QUIERES PELEA?! -el hombre detrás de Craig, se giró y lo tomo del cuello. Al mismo tiempo la chica empezó a darle golpes con su bolso a Tweek al grito de "violador".

En un instante, todo el vagón se encontró gobernado por el caos. Gritos agudos, madres llorosas que abrazaban a sus hijos, gente que sacaba sus celulares para filmar algo, abuelas que se quejaban de la sociedad, una completa hecatombe. Y en medio de todo esto, un rubio siendo sometido por un bolso Prada y un pelinegro peleando con un tipo con pinta de matón.

De un momento a otro, las puertas del tren se abrieron indicando que habían llegado a la siguiente estación.

Tweek y Craig, aunque esa no era la parada de ninguno, decidieron salir aprovechando la oleada de personas. Una vez fuera, cada uno corrió en direcciones opuestas para alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Butters y Tweek conocieron a Damien los primeros días de haberse mudado a New York; éste era su vecino del departamento que compartían en ese entonces.

Damien era gruñón, malhumorado y disfrutaba del dolor ajeno. Pero aún así, los rubios lograron hacerse un hueco en su helado corazón; llegando hasta al día de hoy, donde el moreno, ya recibido de abogado y trabajando en el buffet de su padre, considera a esos dos como importantes para su vida.

Leopold "Butters" Stoch había logrado obtener su título en ingeniería informática, y unos años más tarde, conseguiría trabajo en un importante hospital especializado en el área de investigación médica, donde él se encargaba del mantenimiento de las grandes computadoras con las que se trabajaba.

Allí, Leo conoció a Phillip Pirrup, Pip para acortar, y prontamente se hicieron amigos. Fue una gran sorpresa que un día, mientras él y Pip salían del hospital se encontraran con Damien, y éste, la persona más arisca y fría del planeta, a penas viera al inglés, lo envolviera en un abrazo asfixiante.

Resultaba que Pip y Damien habían sido pareja durante casi toda su adolescencia, pero hace 6 años, tuvieron que separarse de forma repentina cuando el inglés fue arrastrado por su tía nuevamente a su país natal; perdieron el contacto y ya nada supieron uno del otro. Hasta ahora, que Pip había vuelto a América para trabajar y, si el destino lo proponía, reencontrarse con el que había sido el amor de su vida.

Y el destino lo propuso, Butters fue espectador de primera fila del bestial beso que Damien le dio al rubio en cuanto éste contestó con un no a la pregunta de "¿sales con alguien?".

Para festejar el feliz reencuentro de los amantes, Pip decidió invitar a los otros dos al bar de uno de sus mejores amigos.

El lugar pertenecía a Kenny McCormick, quien se enamoró a primera vista de Leo nada más éste cruzara las puertas del local. Luego de mucha insistencia, Butters aceptó tener una cita con Kenny.

Muchas salidas después, el ojiceleste le anunciaría a Tweek que estaba saliendo con el dueño del bar, y quería presentárselo.

Kenny y Pip le dijeron a Butters que faltaba otro integrante de su grupo, por lo que, ellos sumados a Damien, arreglaron un almuerzo en la casa de éste último para, finalmente, presentar a Tweek y el amigo faltante.

Todo esto nos trae a donde estamos en este instante, con Tweek esperando que las puertas del ascensor se cierren para subir al departamento de Damien.

-¡Espere! ¡No cierre las puertas!

De la nada, un chico logra colarse al elevador en el último minuto. Cuando éste levanta la vista, se queda atónito al ver al rubio.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?! ¡¿DE NUEVO TÚ?!

Tweek tardó en reconocer al hombre, ya que las dos últimas veces que lo había visto, iba vestido con traje y con el pelo peinado hacia atrás; ahora, vestía unos simples jeans oscuros y el pelo se encontraba escondido bajo un chuyo azul. Sin embargo, reconoció esos ojos azul profundo.

-¡GAH! ¡EL VIOLADOR DEL TREN!

-¡QUE NO SOY VIOLAD-

El ascensor se detuvo rudamente.

-¡OH DIOS! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Y POR TU CULPA PERDÍ UN FANTÁSTICO TRAJE!

-¡TE RECUERDO -NGH- QUE TÚ ARRUINASTE MI CUADRO!... ¡Y ME QUISISTE VIOLAR!

-¡QUE NO TE QUERÍA VIOLAR!

Esos gritos llevaban escuchándose los últimos 45 minutos. Sin parar.

Damien vio como los técnicos ya habían dejado de parecerles divertida la pelea, para comenzar a fastidiarse. Él esperaba que eso los animara a trabajar más rápido.

-Mmm...mi sentido arácnido me dice que esos dos ya se conocían.

-Por favor, Kenny, cállate.

Damien, Pip, Butters y Kenny se encontraban en la planta baja del edificio, esperando el momento en que tanto Craig como Tweek fuesen rescatados. Al principio se sorprendieron de escuchar semejantes gritos. Kenny dijo que Craig era un buscapleitos. Butters acotó que Tweek practicaba boxeo. Eso no podía salir nada bien.

Los cuatro estaban cansados de esperar, ya habían decidido que iban a dejar la reunión para otro día. Luego de escuchar esa pelea, estaban convencidos que ni Tweak ni Tucker aguantarían un minuto más la presencia del otro.

-¡AHHHhHHHHHH! –se pudo escuchar fuerte y claro la voz del artista.

Un técnico les hizo señas para que se corrieran. Se ve que por fin habían logrado reparado la máquina. Todos retrocedieron para despejar la salida del ascensor.

En el instante que las puertas se abrieron, un pelinegro salió volando hacia el pasillo. Cuando miraron el interior del elevador, observaron al ojiverde en posición de boxeo.

-Oh oh...Tweek activó el modo Rocky.

El rubio se dirigió hacia Craig para continuar la pelea, pero éste rápidamente se levantó y conectó un certero gancho en su mandíbula.

De un segundo a otro, ambos se volvieron un lío de brazos y piernas.

-¡CUIDADO!

Demasiado tarde, estaban tan concentrados en su lucha que no vieron el gran ventanal frente suyo, terminando estampados contra el vidrio. Gracias al grandísimo que era lo suficientemente grueso como para no romperse. Y por lo menos así la pelea finalizó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tanto los amigos de Tweek como los de Craig, se habían empecinado con tener, aunque sea, un almuerzo civilizado.

Butters le rogó a Tweek UNA comida con la presencia de Craig, luego de eso no volvería jamás a pedirle algo.

Pip y Kenny se le colgaron de las piernas a Craig para que asistiera a una sola reunión entre todos, después, si quería, podía odiar todo lo que quisiera al rubio.

A regañadientes, asintieron.

Tuvieron que posponer su cena hasta un mes y medio después, tiempo para que las heridas de esos dos sanaran y sus humos bajaran.

Decidieron hacerlo esta vez en el departamento de Pip. En el edificio de Damien les habían vetado la entrada.

Un mes y medio pasó y todos esperaban con nervios el día de la reunión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Gah! ¡Espere!

Antes que Craig pudiera evitarlo, un apurado Tweek ingresaba al mismo elevador en el que él se encontraba.

Se miraban el uno al otro totalmente paralizados mientras el ascensor cerraba las puertas lentamente y comenzaba a subir.

Tweek se mordió los labios para evitar insultar al otro y le dio la espalda. Acto seguido, sacó su celular para avisarle a Butters que estaba subiendo y que se encontraba en compañía del pelinegro. Leo le pidió que por favor, evitara armar un escándalo.

Dio un profundo suspiro, guardó el aparato en su campera y enfrentó a su acompañante. Lo descubrió dándose suaves cabezazos contra el espejo.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo tampoco -ngh- quiero estar aquí contigo!

Craig se giró, listo para hacerlo callar, cuando de pronto el ascensor se detuvo abruptamente.

-¡ESTO ES UNA PUTA BROMA!

-¡GAH! ¡ME CAGO EN MI PUTA SUERTE!

Ambos se miraron entre sí y recordaron las caras de sus amigos rogándoles por aquella cena.

Craig chasqueó su lengua y con resignación empezó a tocar los diferentes botones; pudo escuchar como el rubio sacaba su celular y les avisaba a los otros sobre su situación.

-Ehhhh...esto...dicen los chicos que ya va a venir alguien a buscarnos.

Craig, decidido a comportarse como el adulto maduro que se suponía que era, encaró al otro con un rostro inexpresivo.

-Claro.

Minutos de incómodo silencio.

-Por cierto, soy Craig Tucker.

El ojiverde alzó la vista y vio al pelinegro. Recién ahí, cayó en la cuenta de que nunca se habían presentado formalmente.

-Oh, ngh, si, yo soy Tweek, Tweek Tweak.

Más minutos de incómodo silencio.

Craig estaba buscando desesperadamente algún tema de conversación. Algo MUY raro, ya que lo normal en él hubiera sido ignorar al rubio sin ningún problema, pero su conciencia le dictaba lo contrario.

De la nada, Tweek se empezó a reír.

-Disculpa, gah, me rio cuando me pongo nervioso.

Craig se alivió de saber que no era el único que notaba el tenso ambiente.

-No te preocupes...mmm...perdón, no soy muy bueno tratando con la gente.

-Jajaja yo tampoco. ¡Gah! Algunas veces creo que me llevo mejor con Mocca que con las personas.

-¿Mocca? -el pelinegro lo miró con duda.

-Si, es mi loro.

-¿Te gustan los animales?

-Sí, ngh, me encantan ¿A ti?

-Oh mierda, si, los amo. Soy amante de los cobayos.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, poco a poco empezaron una tranquila conversación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya llevan 2 horas y no se escuchó ningún grito.

Nuevamente, los otros cuatro, se encontraban esperando que rescataran a sus amigos. Damien pensaba que eso se estaba convirtiendo en una fea costumbre.

Butters caminaba de un lado a otro murmurando preocupado, finalmente se detuvo y se dirigió hacia al resto.

-Listo, Tweek mató a Craig y luego se suicido por la culpa.

Pip lo miro con horror mientras los ojos se le aguaban.

-O quizás no -Damien agradecía que Kenny interviniera para calmar a los dos nerviosos rubios- quizás Craig mató a Tweek, escapó por el techo del elevador y ahora es un prófugo de la ley –definitivamente, iba a asesinar a McCormick.

Butters y Pip se miraron y empezaron a caer las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡BUUAAAA! ¡TWEEK! ¡ÉL HABÍA PROMETIDO A AYUDARME A PINTAR MI CASA!

-¡OH DIOS! ¡CRAIG VA A IR A LA CÁRCEL Y LO VAN A VIOLAR!

-Es más probable que Craig sea quien viole al resto de los presos.

-McCormick, cállate.

-¡CRIAG VA A VIOLAR PRESOS!

El abogado intentaba calmar a su pareja mientras fulminaba con la miraba a Kenny.

-¡Ya está!

Los técnicos habían logrado reparar el sistema y lo volvían a poner en funcionamiento.

Los jóvenes miraban las puertas expectantes. Preparados por si tenían que meterse a parar una matanza...o entrar y tener que limpiar cadáveres.

Las puertas se abrieron.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los cuatro gritaron ante la escena frente sus ojos.

Craig, con los pantalones por las rodillas, penetraba salvajemente a Tweek, quien se encontraba colgado de brazos y piernas (en una de éstas se balanceaban sus pantalones) mientras se besaban de una forma muy pornográfica.

-Mi instinto arácn-

-¡CÁLLATE MCCORMICK!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ngh, hemos descubierto que teníamos más cosas en común de lo que creíamos.

-Y mucha tensión sexual.

-Sí, ngh, y mucha tensión sexual.

Luego de la escena, que ninguno de los presentes quiere recordar, pudieron tener la bendita comida entre los seis.

Tweek y Craig habían descubierto que eran parecidos en muchos aspectos, amaban a los animales, los videojuegos y el deporte, compartían gustos en música y en series de televisión; no les gustaban las conglomeraciones ni los viaje de aventura. Era la primera vez que se sentían tan conectados con otro ser humano. Lo más inimaginable fue descubrir que ambos habían vivido toda su vida en la misma ciudad y nunca se habían visto.

En el tiempo que estuvieron encerrados, también hablaron sobre su infortunio. No cabían en si de la sorpresa, habían encontrado a otra persona que sabía lo que se sentía vivir una vida entera de mala suerte. Pasaron las dos horas riéndose de las anécdotas que poblaban su pasado.

No estaban saliendo, pero decidieron darse una oportunidad. No todos los días encontrabas una persona que tenía tanta mala suerte como tú. Y con tan buena química sexual, todo hay que decirlo.

Las películas nos decían que el destino era el encargado de unirte a tu alma gemela.

Para el caso de Craig y Tweek fue la mala suerte quien los unió. Desde ese castillo de arena destruido pasaron muchas desventuras hasta llegar al presente.

Ahora, sus caminos se unían para formar uno; ya no están solos frente a las adversidades; saben que tienen a su compañero para apoyarse y ayudarse a ser fuertes.

Y con sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa y una sonrisa en sus labios, sellan esta unión.

Epílogo

Han pasado casi dos años desde que formalizaron su relación y Craig había convencido al rubio para irse a vivir con él.

Mientras el moreno preparaba un bocadillo, Tweek Tweak depositaba en el suelo la última caja.

Con cansancio, se desparramó sobre el sofá y prendió la tele. Estaban pasando los sorteos nacionales.

Casi lo olvidaba, pero la noche anterior, cuando estaban en el supermercado, Craig y él tuvieron el impulso de comprar un boleto, lo hicieron más por hacer la gracia que porque realmente pensaran que iban a ganar algo, Tucker decía que con su suerte seguro terminaban debiéndole dinero al Gobierno.

Sacó el boleto y subió el volumen de la pantalla.

-¡Y el primer premio es para el número...03041906!

-¡OH POR LA PUTÍSIMA VIRGEN! ¡CRAIG! ¡SOMOS RICOS! ¡ASQUEROSAMENTE RICOS!

 **Oh por dios, por fin terminé mi primer Creek...creo que voy a llorar.**

 **Vieron el número del boleto? Corresponde a ambos episodios de Tweek vs Craig (T03E04) y Tweek x Craig (T19E06), pequeña referencia.**

 **Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo!**

 **Como siempre, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

 **Besos y abrazos!**

 **PD: y como diría Effie Trinket "Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO"!**


End file.
